1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of temperature regulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human body requires a steady body temperature for proper functioning and health. In extreme temperatures, it can be difficult for the body to sustain a healthy temperature. Illness or other health conditions can also cause the body to lose heat.
In particular, infants must keep a steady body temperature for proper development and overall good health. Premature infants have a low birth weight or conditions that make it difficult for the infant to regulate his or her body temperature. Inability to maintain a proper body temperature can lead to illness or even death of the premature infant. Thousands of low birth weight infants, especially those born to poor families in developing countries, do not have access to incubators or other thermal regulation devices to help regulate their body temperatures.
Conventional systems and methods for regulating body temperature, such as incubators, can be costly and difficult to access for those who cannot afford treatment at hospitals or clinics. Many incubators are bulky, highly technical, and require electricity for operation. Other thermal regulation devices do not effectively regulate temperature and can overheat the body. Over-heating can lead to burning, fever, or other thermal stress-related problems. Accordingly, there is a need to provide safe, effective, and accessible systems and methods for regulating body temperature, especially for infants.